When Rukawa quit basketball
by ice-slayerz
Summary: What happens when Rukawa finally decided to leave Shohoku team for the sake of his studies? What will happen to our team? What will happen to rukawa?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Slam dunk Characters

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

Failed

"You!!" Akagi shouted his voice echoed in the gym.

"I've already told all of you from the very start not to forget your studies!" Akagi said now flaming.

The Four, Mitsui, Ryota, Sakuragi and Rukawa, sat down the benches waiting for Akagi's unending sermon to finish.

"Calm down Akagi…"Kogure said.

"How can I calm down? The Finals are coming. . ." Akagi said.

"Bwahahaha! I should have known Shohoku can't do it without the tensai!" Sakuragi said.

All of them just rolled their eyes.

Boink… A punch was the only reply Sakuragi received from the captain.

"Ouch! Watch it... The hair's just newly combed... Hehehe!" Sakuragi said.

Ayako watched Akagi now fuming.

_Oh my, the captain is really mad this time. I have to do something before he explodes._

Ayako thought.

"Wait guys.. We've gone this far already. Are you willing to sacrifice everything?" she asked them.

"Of course no!" Mitsui shouted defensively.

"Well, no..." Ryota whispered staring at Ayako.

"No..." Rukawa said.

"Hello?? You asking me? No, the tensai won't let that happen." Sakuragi said.

"But should we do?" Mitsui said. "The Finals are coming. How can we practice at the same time?"

"Uhmm... We will prioritize your studies first" Kogure said. "Your professors agreed to give you make up exams."

"We'll study at my house" Ayako said.

"That will be fine. Remember tomorrow at Ayako's house!" Akagi said.

"At Ayako's house will go. . ." Ryota said dreamily.

"Study? What good is that? The tensai can pass the make up test in no time." Sakuragi said.

"Well, it depends on you. Haruko will also be coming, right Akagi? Ayako said looking at Akagi.

Akagi looked at Ayako confused.

_Haruko?__ Uh.. Right. He likes my sister and that he'll be under our control. Good Idea _

_Ayako.__ Akagi thought winking at her.___

"Ah, yah. She's going. Too sad Sakuragi won't be going." Akagi said.

"Haruko?" Sakuragi said blushing.

_Haruko is going… Yahoo!! That will be a blast._

"Who's not going?" Sakuragi said.

Ayako and Kogure smiled.

_This red haired Sakuragi will never be the same again. They both thought._

"9 am sharp tomorrow." Kogure reminded all of them.

The gang then all went home. All looking forward for tomorrow.

+++

RInNGgg… The alarm clock rang signaling another new day which is luckily, Saturday.

*Yawn* Sakuragi stretched his arms.

"Ughh... It's tiring. I wanna go back to sleep" he said with eyes still closed.

"What time is it?" he said looking at his clock. 

9 o' clock…

"WHAT?? Oh my it's nine o' clock!" Sakuragi said.

Sakuragi rushed to the bathroom and hurriedly changed his clothes.

"No time to take a bath now. Nobody would notice." He said.

Sakuragi rushed outside his house to his bike.

"I have to hurry now." Sakuragi said starting to pedal.

"Where is that red haired Sakuragi?" Ayako said.

"It's been more than half an hour," Mitsui said.

"I think we should just start now," Ryota said sheepishly looking at Ayako.

"Well then, we just have to start without him," Ayako said.

Suddenly, the door opened and out came a messy Sakuragi.

But it was too late for Sakuragi, a fan smashed right onto him from Ayako and a punch from Akagi.

"Your late!" she said.

"Uh... I'm very sorry. Hehe.. I kinda overslept you know." Sakuragi reasoned.

Sakuragi looked around trying to find Haruko.

"Where's Haruko?" he asked Ayako.

"Well, she left before you came." She lied.

Sakuragi just pouted and sat down to one of the benches.

_I should have woke up earlier. Baka of me!_

"Wait... What's that stinky smell??" Mitsui said covering his nose.

"Yah, what's that?" Akagi said looking around.

Everyone was looking around trying to find if there's a dead animal around.

Sakuragi sat down quietly.

Ryota suddenly noticed Sakuragi and went to him.

But as he tried to come near him, he smelled the stinky smell more and more.

"Oh gosh.. It's Sakuragi!" Ryota exclaimed

"What?" Sakuragi looked at him guiltily.

Akagi then came to him and smelled him. Akagi nearly vomit as he smelled him.

"Did you take a bath this morning?" he asked.

"Uh.. Actually no. I was in a hurry." He said blushing deep red.

Mitsui and Ryota can't stop themselves from laughing even Rukawa snickered.

"Go to the bathroom and take a bath… You can borrow some of my father's clothes!" Ayako said fuming.

Sakuragi just went to the bathroom defeated.

The gang started studying. Minute by minute they were actually improving.

After some time, Sakuragi finished taking a bath and joined with them in studying.

11:30 am

Mitsui answered all the questions right.

Ryota aced the quiz given to him.

Sakuragi had only two mistakes to the question given to him.

Rukawa... was actually having a hard time so he only got about 10 over 20.

12:30

Mitsui and Ryota still perfected the exercise given to him.

Sakuragi got about a mistake.

Rukawa still wasn't concentrating in his studying.

2:30

Mitsui, Ryota and even Sakugari aced their exercises.

Rukawa got about 5 mistakes in his last exercise.

"Guys you improved a lot!" Ayako said.

"uhmm.. Rukawa Are you okay? It seems like you don't have the interest to review" Akagi asked him.

"I'm Fine.." he said snickering.

"Good Luck to your test tomorrow" Kogure said.

+++

Akagi, Kogure and Ayako was waiting down the hall waiting for the four to finish their exams and get their results.

After about 2 hours of waiting, out came the four.

All of them have smiles pasted on their faces except for one.

"Bwahahahah!! Look what we have here a failure" Sakuragi said showing Akagi Rukawa's result.

"Oh no!" Ayako said.

"What's the big deal?" Rukawa said.

Rukawa walked away from them.

"What's wrong with him?" Kogure said.

+++

The next day was the usual. The news that Rukawa failed the exams spread the campus instantly.

At class..

Rukawa just stared at the window.

"Life…" he whispered.

"Rukawa.." his professor said. "Earth to Rukawa"

Rukawa looked at front and found his professor calling him.

"You are called by the principal"  he said.

Rukawa then hurriedly went outside to the principal's office.

Knock...

"Come in" the principal said.

Rukawa entered quietly.

"You called for me sir" he asked.

"Yes Rukawa.. I've been worrying with your studies. I know you love basketball. I hate to ask you this but I think you have to choose between your passion or your studies." He said.

"Don't worry sir.. I'll prioritize my studies" Rukawa said.

"What do you mean?" the principal asked looking confused.

"I'll leave basketball." Rukawa said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

ice_slayerzWeird isn't  it? Well… Please, tell me if I should continue this! I'm not very good in writing so if you think this is ugly or anything you may tell me. I like Slam Dunk for it's a little closer to what we call reality. I'm really sorry if there are some errors so just try to bare with me. I just hope you'll like this fic of mine. It may not be perfect but I hope it will satisfy you. One more thing… pls. review. Hehehehe.. If  there will be people who will be kind enough to review then maybe just maybe.. I can upload Chapter 2 as soon as I can. Until then!


End file.
